Sailor Guardians: Tears of the Oceans
by Madoriko
Summary: Madoriko Hiroshi, the Princess of Atlantis City, has to travel to the planet Earth to put a team together and defeat the new evil that has invaded her beloved kindgom.


Book 1 Sailor Guardians: Tears of the Oceans

Chapter One – "Outer Senshi Found"

On the way to school 

I awoke suddenly when my blazing alarm clock rang loudly. I swiped my arm and knocked it over on the ground causing it to stop. I sat up, my hair smashed down on one side and tangled in knots on the other. The warm sunlight was starting to stream through my tightly closed shades. I slipped my feet into my slippers and walked sleepily over to the window and opened the shades. The sunlight bursted into my large messy room. I walked over and picked up my knocked over clock and set it on my night-stand. Then I saw the time…7:30! "Ah! No way!" I yelled squeezing the clock. I rushed over to my closet and picked out my school uniform. I slipped the clothes on and straightened them out.

The clothes consisted of a red collar with no stripes, a short red skirt, and puffy sleeves. I run into my bathroom and combed my hair, getting all of the nasty knots out. I grabbed my henshin brooch and communicator watch and threw them into my school bag. My school bag hung at my right side and held my laptop, some books, my pencilbag, henshin brooch, and communicator watch. I ran down the stairs taking two at a time. I ran into the kitchen seeing 'Nanny from Earth'. See was made to think I am her granddaughter to cover my real identity.

"It's about time you got up. I was just going to go get you, sleepyhead," said Nanny.

"I know, my alarm went off WAY to late!" I yelled. I quickly grabbed a donut, slipped on my black pumps, and ran out the door without saying anything to Nanny at all. I bit into the donut and ran along the sidewalk to get to the bus stop before it arrives. I sat on the bench and finished the donut right as the noisy bus arrived. I stiffly got up and walked up into the bus. The bus started to drive away as I walked down the aisle. I fell forward onto the lap of a cute guy with deep red eyes and short-medium brown hair. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I blushed. "The bus started moving and I…".

"That's quite O.K.," he smiled. "Are you hurt or anything?"

"Oh, no. I'm just shocked from the fall," I said softly as I walked down the aisle to find Miyame.

"Hi Miyame!" I exclaimed and sat down smiling.

"Hi Madoriko!" she exclaimed. "I saw you fall on that guy…"

"Heh! I know! Wasn't he cute?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" she said smiling.

"I think you have a potential with him. He's looking at you! But don't turn around!" she yelled waving her hands.

"Ohh," I covered my mouth and laughed

At school 

The bus arrived abruptly at the corner near our skyscraping window filled school. We hopped out quickly and ran down the wide sidewalk and up the wide stairs. We ran through the numerous open doors and into the main hallway.

We walked up one flight of stairs and found ourselves looking at a hallway of lockers. We found our large green lockers and opened them. Both had notes saying:

_Dear Drama Club Member,_

_Drama Club has been canceled today due to some destruction of the play items. We will presume Thursday. _

_Drama Club Captain,_

_Mrs. Sawya Tawasaki_

"Ohh. What a bummer!" I complained.

"I know! I was looking forward to that too!" added Miyame.

The bell rang.

**Riiiiinnnnnggg! Riiiinnnnggggg!**

We bothed grabbed our books, slammed our lockers, and ran.

I opened the door to "Room 301".

"You two are late! Shame shame!" yelled Miss. Kinososhi.

We said nothing and sat down in the small desks, next to eachother.

Class went by quickly. All you could here was the small voice of Miss. Kinososhi and the clicking of keyboards.

Instead of doing what I saw supposed to, I broke the restriction and was looking for the names: Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Setsuna Meioh, and Hotaru Tomoe. I had no luck.

Miss Kinososhi eventually made us put the laptops away. She took out the newspaper and read an article on a musician, since she loves music.

"The world record of the longest piece of music was broken by Michiru Kaioh. The song was 53 pages long…"

I immediately jumped up when I heard the name.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" asked Miss. Kinososhi.

"Umm, how…are you?" I nervously studdered.

"I'm just fine, thank-you. Please sit down, Madoriko," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," I obeyed.

The bell rang as soon as I sat down.

**Riiinnnngg! Riiinnnggg!**

In the air was bustle and movement. Everyone got up and stampeded out of the room.

"Madoriko…what was that odd moment about?" questioned Miyame.

"Oh. It was nothing. I have just heard that name somewhere," I answered.

"So have I! She's a famous musician, didn't you know? She's playing tonight at the Tokibo Restaurant," Miyame stated.

"Really? Awesome!" I exclaimed stopping in the hall.

"Ehh, are you ok Madoriko?" asked Miyame giving me a weird look.

"Oh, yes. Don't worry about me!" I yelled patting her hard on the back.

--

The rest of the day flew by like it wasn't there. Maybe it was because I was busy thinking about my mission? And finding the Outer Senshi? Who knows?

The last bell rang.

Riiinnnnggg! Riiinnnngggg! Riiiinnnnnnngggggg!

There was no cheering of students at this school. Everyone left peacefully and went about doing their duties. I walked up to my locker and saw Miyame.

"Hey Miyame! Are you coming to the restaurant tonight?" I greeted her.

"Sure! This will be a perfect occasion to dress up on!" she added, "Meet me at the restaurant around 7:00 outside in the alley," she said as she walked away waving.

I nodded.

I collected my assortment of notebooks, floppy disks, and papers. I closed my locker and walked out onto the semi-busy sidewalk. Instead of waiting for the bus, I decided to walk home.

I walked at a steady pace, taking the back streets to avoid the heavy and noisy traffic. I passed several groups of people talking. One group having a girl with blonde hair up in weird pigtails, the second in short blue hair, the third in long black hair, the forth one, very tall, had a brown ponytail, and the last having long blonde hair partly pulled back in a red bow.

"They look like they're having fun," I said out loud.

The one with blue hair heard me and turned around and smiled. I smiled back.

Heading to the restaurant 

I picked out a lovely silver strapped gown with fur around the neck. It was floor length and waved at the bottom. I painted on some French tips and put some of my rings on from my kingdom. I put my light purple hair into a bun and curled two strands of hair. I opened my French doors to my closet and dug into the back flipping a switch that opened a secret door in the side of my closet.

I walked into the small, low roofed room. The room held everything I brought from my room in my kingdom. Clothes, jewelry, rare items, and some furniture. I opened a box and took out some sideless glass pumps. I slipped them on, walked out of the room, grabbed my purse, and walked downstairs.

"Bye Nanny. I'm heading to the restaurant," I said as I closed the door.

"Hmm," I thought, "should I take the bus?"

Just then, a black sports car drove up.

"Hey there! Remember me?" a familiar voice asked.

I peeked in. "Oh! Hi! Yes, I remember you!" I exclaimed.

"Where are you off to dressed like that?" he asked.

"Oh," I blushed, "just off to a restaurant."

"Really? It wouldn't happen to be Tokibo Restaurant, would it?" he asked politely.

"YES! It would!" I yelled unpolitely.

"Well then, hop in," he offered.

I got in and we drove off. The ride over was very quiet. We got there quickly and we got out.

"Um. I have to go make a call on my cell, I'll be right in," I said as I walked over to the alley.

"Hi Miyame!" I greeted her.

"Hi Madoriko! I didn't think you would get here this fast!" she remarked. ( ;)

"Neither did I! But that guy that I ran into on the bus offered to drive me. I couldn't let down on the offer," I said quickly.

"You're lucky," she said. (¬¬)

"I guess I am. Let's go into the restaurant!" I said excitedly.

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

Inside the restaurant 

I walked in and found the guy sitting at an empty table.

"Mind if we join you?" I asked.

"No. Not at all!" he said quickly.

We sat down and ordered some food. I ordered some shrimp and Miyame complained about everything being fancy. The food arrived.

"So, I really never really got your name," the guy remarked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm Madoriko, and this is my friend Miyame," I said smiling.

"And my name is Dan Murrah," Dan said.

"Oh, you're not from here?" Miyame asked.

"Nope! I was born in Paris, France, but moved he before highschool to live with my dad," he added.

After he finished, an announcer came on to the stage.

"Most of you people probably came here for the entertainment. Well, here it is! Introducing Michiru Kaioh!" announced the tall man.

A beautiful tune came about the air. It was soft and peaceful. It reminded me of Atlantis, the old days. I watched her graceful movements. The flow of her beautiful hair, the billowing of her white dress, and the elegant flow of her arms playing the stunning violin. Right as she struck a higher note, a big light bursted from the stage. It formed into some sort of demon that looked like the ones that destroyed my planet.

"Everyone! Stay down!" I exclaimed.

I jumped on the stage and grabbed Michiru from the stage even though she was getting ready to attack it.

I ran behind a corner and got my brooch out.

_**Atlantis Pearl Power, make up!**_

I was engulfed in pearls on my body, arms and legs. I was set down on the ground.

"Hey you there, monster!" I exclaimed pointing at it.

_**Tide of Pearls!**_

The beautiful ball of white, and the waves of pearls behind it, could've been mistaken for a bed under the sea. It hit the monster.

"Arrrggh! How dare you!" it screeched.

It was foul looking. It was all black and had a short lime skirt on, and no top. I then figured out it was a guy demon. It attacked me with rays from a ray gun. Two of them hit me in the stomach. I felt the pain rush to my head as I hit the wall.

"Ohhh," I sobbed as I held my head.

It took out a blade and threw it at me. Right as it was about to hit my chest above my heart, my body glowed and blasted the weapon to the ground (dramatic music plays until the end of this upgrade). On my forehead, my symbol appears. A white outline of a seashell with a white outline of a star in the middle. The wind blew through my hair making it billow out. I floated into the air. Michiru came floating up from under the table and a turquoise planetary symbol appeared on her forehead. Then three more girls appeared. The first had short blonde hair with a yellow planetary symbol, the second had long dark green hair with a purple/red symbol glowing on her forehead, and the last had shoulder-length black hair with a purple planetary symbol. They circled around me, like they were protecting me.

Senshi suits appeared on their bodies, each having their own color theme. Each of theme shouted their transformation phrase:

_**Uranus Planet Power, make up!**_

_**Neptune Planet Power, make up!**_

_**Pluto Planet Power, make up!**_

_**Saturn Planet Power, make up!**_

They were all engulfed by wind, water, or silence. A white spirit appeared in my hand and it split into four sections. Each went into the old brooches of the senshi's bows. Their hair billowed out like a mad tornado. They glowed their planet colors and their senshi suits were upgraded. The shoulders changed, their brooches, earrings, and chokers. They all looked like real soldiers. We were set to the ground. Finally someone spoke.

"I am the senshi of the wind and skies. I am here to defeat you and stop your nasty ways," said Sailor Uranus sternly.

"We are the Outer Senshi, and we shall overrule you!" they all said at once.

"And I am Sailor Atlantis, the leader of the Outer Senshi. I've come to revive my star and kingdom of Atlantis," I yelled after they finished.

"I've found you. I came to Earth for my mission to defeat the enemy who took over my star. I am your long-lost leader. Princess Atlantis. I bid you all hellos," I said.

They all had serious looks on their faces.

"We can talk more after the battle, now let's go!" Sailor Pluto said.

_**Dead Scream!**_

"Hah!" the demon yelled. It dodged the attack and the attack hit the stage with an explosion.

"It dodged it!" said Sailor Neptune, wide-eyed.

"Sailor Neptune! Use the attack, Marine Tsunami with your mirror! Hurry!" I ordered.

She got out her mirror, and held it in front of her.

_**Marine Tsunami!**_

A big wave engulfed the demon.

"Aaagggg!" the demon yelled while being drowned.

"It needs to be weakened some more!" I yelled.

"What can I use!?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"Use your planet power, Wide Earthquake!" I quickly remembered and exclaimed.

She looked at the demon angrily, and used the attack.

_**Seismic Earthquake! **_

The attack hit the demon with a strong thrust.

"Now it's my turn," I said, in the fighting spirit.

_**Eternal Ocean Breeze!**_

The attack defeated the monster leaving only a puddle of water.

"I guess that's it…" Sailor Saturn said looking at the puddle.

"It is. That attack defeats the monster…for good," I answered back looking at her.

We all detransformed.

"Let me explain my sudden appearance," I said looking at them from across the table.

"I came from the star Atlantis. It was, I mean is, still where it is in orbit. Beyond Neptune, just before Pluto. The enemy invaded suddenly. Without any warning. It came flooding it killing many people. I had no choice but to take my precious Tears of the Oceans and place the four in four people and send them to the only planet or star with any civilization, Earth. So I transferred them and myself to here changing the identities of the people so the enemy would have a troublesome time finding them. I still am holding the Lavender Pearl in my brooch right now," I explained.

"I came to Earth in need of some warriors, to help me fight for my star. I knew of the Senshi of the Silver Millenium…because I went to a number of their parties. So I decided to find them and ask for their help. And, well, here I am!" I said smiling.

"We would be glad to help," said Setsuna, "we just recently defeated our last enemy and so we are free for now."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"You all have new powers. If you don't know them, look deep inside of your body and search for the help and strength from them. Sailor Saturn, you have the power to heal of our wounds, and Sailor Neptune, you have the power to 'calm' the enemy. They will forget what happened," I explained once more.

"You all also have new henshin pens and communicators. The communicators are small pads that can fit in your purse, pocket, or make-up bag. It's not hard to figure out," I said handing the items out.

"That's all for now. I'll see you guys later," I said getting up and walking outside to find Miyame.

I took the chapter out to edit some errors. ; So I've put it back now, with no errors.

So? It's good so far, eh? I'm working on Chapter 2 right now.


End file.
